


downtime at 221B

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of life at 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three-Sentence Fic-a-thon 2015: http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html  
>  Prompt: Sherlock (BBC), any, Sherlock watching crime shows

“Why are you even watching anyway?” John asked. “There are only three possibilities: someone off-screen did it, the guest-star did it, that random guy who no one cares about but for some reason appears in the first fifteen minutes did it – I thought you’d think these shows hilarious and only fit for laughing at.” 

“Are you _not_ supposed to laugh at them?” Sherlock deadpanned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three-Sentence Fic-a-thon 2015: http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html  
> Prompt: BBC Sherlock, any, cool guys don't look at explosions

A loud bang went off in the kitchen, making the client whom Sherlock had deemed too boring to interview himself, jump off his hard, uncomfortable chair, looking around wildly. John neither flinched nor stopped talking, and simply finished off the question but was not surprised when the client merely stared into the kitchen, white-faced and silent. John sighed, and told the wide-eyed man, “Pass me the fire extinguisher behind you, please.”


End file.
